User talk:Cpl. Dunn
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sniper Rifle Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey Cpl. Dunn I'll help you with this wiki (: in the meanwhile, check out the Dynamic Warfare wiki here I could use some help with that if you'd like I'll give you the background. [[User Talk:Darthkenobi0|''"Master Kenobi'']]Good editing. 01:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Images... Im having trouble adding images. Im not very good at this. EBR Sarry about that edit, I'm used to gaming wikis :P Will not happen againDolten 01:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up I am currently waiting for permission to use a very informative website as a reference on here. Hopefully the author will let me use a couple texts...he seems like a nice guy. and as long as his page is referenced Im sure he will approve. Ill keep ya posted. For real?!??! I'm sorry man I thought info sharing beween wikis was alright?? Just let me know what I know to do to fix it.Dolten 00:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks a ton.Dolten 01:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Erased M82 Anyone feel free to help and edit my M82 page and the title Barrett M82 Barrett is spelt wrong. Sorry. And anyone can help with the metric system measurements if they are wrong because I'm american and we don't regularly study metric system conversions. Rambo362 13:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I understand. when did we have an M82 page cuz I looked for it before i made mine as part of the wikia new page policy and didn't find one. anyway contact me if there's anything I can help with. Rambo362 22:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Can we make pages about famous snipers? Blinzy45 19:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Do the rifles have to be used specifically for sniping e.g. Mosin Nagant Blinzy45 01:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wikia I love your wikia.-- 23:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nice Wikia When did you make this wikia? (PS. I love the signature button at the top.)-- 23:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why did you leave Why did you leave the chat?-- 00:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Favicon http://www.favicon.cc/favicon/634/47/favicon.png -- 00:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wikia Hey dude nice wikia, i'll sure be active around here and help. But can you help me and come to visit the Fast and Furious wiki? it's new and sure needs help too! I'll post the link in the next post. http://fastnfurious.wikia.com/wiki/Fast_and_Furious_Wiki Here is the link. Hope to see you there! :) P.S Sorry for that double post. 50 caliber page you might want to notice that it is .50 caliber not 50 caliber. it is also helpful if you said 12.7 mm. Hey man Hey, do you need help with the wikia? I have extensive knowledge of sniper rifles. Codfan 23:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Codfan How do you add a new picture How do you add a new picture on a new article without the annoying ass thing that pops up? Codfan 06:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Codfan hey You're gonna need a lot of help with the wiki, over 300 sniper rifles are missing here. We're gonna need a few guys there. Should we recruit a task force from the CoD wiki? Your choice. If you do, I'll round them up. Codfan 07:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Codfan hey, thanks You know Dolten, Devilwarrior, you and I are the only people actually working on this though. Codfan 22:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Codfan Re:UoTM Sweet man, you really think I'm deserving of it? If I'm the best we've got here I'll go ahead and make that task force.Dolten 17:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it right now. Dolten 20:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm here.